Bear Wars
by typingfasterthanyou
Summary: 'get it done' came tawnis voice ominously from the walkie talkie attached to my belt, so I did. I rushed across the room and placed the bear on the massage table  Suddenly a door flew open Chad and the drama-snobs came in 'gotta go Chad' I shouted. 2shot
1. the trap is set!

**Hey, so this is a little 2 shot I've been writing. Originally it was a 1 shot but then I've been doing for ages so I decided to post half now and the other half when it's finished :)**

**I feel like I haven't posted anything in ages, but its because I've been doing lots of things like this I've got another one shot, about 5 chappies of a new multi-chap, another chappy of blades of rivalry and another one of so sketchy? So random!. But they're not all perfect yet so I'm not posting them yet XD. I've also done a video for youtube that goes with my other (unposted) one shot, but its up now so go watch it :) as usual my youtube user is littlemissfizzy and just put /watch?v=Yc8eqWRWGXY after the www. Youtube .com :) [EDIT: by the way, its a channy vid, to just the way you are by bruno mars, enjoy :)]**

**please watch it ;-)**

**disclaimer: **

**me: so... anyone see Waterloo road last night**

**Disney official person (dop): stop stalling, just say it**

**me: but Bex came back! Plus, I don't wanna!**

**Dop: you have to, or you cant post this**

**me: (in mack falls drama mode) nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**dop: and your zipper is undone**

**me: **

**dop: *sigh* just say it**

**me: can you say it?**

**Dop: no**

**me: awh, fine! I don't own swac! Okay?**

**Dop: it was...a'ight**

**me: ALRIGHT?**

**[this fic is dedicated to my new friends on the forum :) you know who you are XD]**

**Sonny's pov**

I sneaked onto the Mackenzie falls set, in the place where they hang out backstage, dressed head to toe in black, and carrying a big blue bear. I did a dramatic action type roll across the plush royal blue carpet and looked side to side to check the coast was clear and pulled a black ski mask over my face and hair.

_'get it done'_ came tawni's voice ominously from the walkie talkie attached to my belt, so I did. I rushed across the room and placed the bear on the massage table that I'd once led on. The bears big blue head flopped to one side cutely and I pushed down one of it's furry ears to cover the red flashing light in the bears left eye. The I realised that it would do its job like that and put it back up again. I then stepped back to admire my handiwork and placed a handwritten note of 'thanks' under its right arm. Suddenly a door flew open, Chad and the drama-snobs clattered out of the door. Chad holding an ipad, that I caught a glimpse of our prop-house and Nico and Grady playing video games on it before he put it behind his back suspiciously.

'gotta go Chad!' I yelled before running out of the door and to my set.

Actually, I better start at the beginning so this'll all make sense.

_1 week earlier_

I was sat in the prop-house on my own, since 'my friends' otherwise known as the cast of so random had decided to do a sketch without me. So I was just sat on the sofa flicking through the channels randomly, never staying on one program for more than 10 seconds, realising it wouldn't cheer me up. As I was getting to about my 60th channel I could hear someone coming down the corridor outside. So I quickly switched off the TV and pretended to be writing a sketch or something in the yellow notebook next to me, in case it was marshal or Mr condor since it was still technically work hours, even though I wasn't involved in the sketch. I turned to see Chad stood at the door holding a huge pink floppy toy bunny in his arms... well I thought it was Chad since the bunny covered his face.

'cha' I started to say but I stopped to muffle my laughter 'Chad? Wh-why have you got a b-bunny?' by this time I started to shake with holding in my laughter. This was the funniest thing I'd seen all day! and I work on a comedy show.

'I er, I got it for you' he said then dropped the bunny on a chair on the left of the room with a sigh

'er, thanks Chad, that's...unexpected.' I said, it sounding like a question

'your welcome..' he said, it sounding like a question too. His eyes darted around the room, checking for something

'you lost something?' I asked him, getting up to stand next to him

'no...where are your random friends, sonny?' he asked me, looking at the bunny strangely

'funnily enough I am a random, Chad' I said, wondering why he always called them randoms, but never me

'no your not, you're sonny' then he muttered something and blushed

'what?' I said, teasingly

'nothing' he said 'do you like the bunny or not?' he snapped

'er, I love it Chad!' just like I love you... NO I DO NOT LOVE, OR EVEN LIKE CHAD!

'good, I'll just, er, be going then...' he said suspiciously, taking a step toward the exit

'no!' I exclaimed grabbing his arm, both of us stared at it, thinking _what had I just done? _I quickly let go 'I mean, please stay, I'm bored out of my mind here on my own!'

'okay then...' he said, then we both went and sat down on the sofa again. Suddenly the rest of so random burst in the door, staring daggers at Chad. He jumped up as if he'd been shot 'okay, now I really have to go!' he said, before sprinting to the door 'peace out sukkas!' he rolled out the door making the peace sign with his fingers

'what was Chad Dylan pooper doing here?' zora asked in an evil voice, all of them walking up to the sofa I was sat on like they were stalking their prey

'well you guys left me out of your sketch a-and he came and er was the only one here so er..' I stuttered, defensively

'why was he here?' tawni asked, looking scary in her Goth girl costume

'er he...er he gave me that pink bunny!' I said, pointing out the stuffed toy. They all stopped their advancing to stare at it

'why?' Nico asked

'I don't know actually, I never asked him' I said truthfully, wondering to myself why he did give it to me...its not that he _likes _me or anything

'you want us to think, that Chad came all the way over from his _drama _show to give you this' tawni said sceptically, holding up my bunny

'do you believe it?' I asked hopefully, giving my best puppy dog face

'for now' zora said, and I let out a huge breath of air that I didnt know I was holding. After that everyone seemed to forget about my bunny, going on with life as usual. It seemed like I was the only one that still cared _why _I had the stuffed toy.

_Later that day_

While others were out practising for the sketch I wasn't in again, I was trying to concentrate on the homework miss Bitterman had set us, but it was no use. Every 10 seconds or so I glanced up at the bunny, then the door, then back to my work. It was a constant cycle of: why did Chad give me the bunny? Is Chad gong to come back and do something else randomly cute? (I mean...strange) I really should get this work done... Eventually I gave upon the homework, posted it in zora's vent with tickets to see the new giraffes on ice and picked up the bunny. Glancing at the door to check no-one was coming I looked at the bunny and giggled. It was so cute! So cute that I started cooing to it in baby language with what could be called a _goofy _smile on my face. But halfway through this I noticed something strange in the bunny's right eye. There seemed to be something flashing red in the pearly black eye, but before I could investigate further someone walked in through the door. I quickly put down the bunny and assumed a 'natural' position

'_oh come on!' _Chad sighed walking in, storing his iphone in his jacket pocket '_I came all the way over here an- _oh hey sonny' **[a/n when it was italics he was talking to himself, but only in that bit, just thought I'd say ;-)]**

'hey Chad' I said, glancing from his pocket to his guilty expression and back again 'what were you doing on your iphone?' I said, getting up and reaching for the top of the phone that could be seen just sticking out of his pocket.

'a-b-ba-ah' Chad shouted, jumping back and getting into a karate position

'whoa chill Chad, its just your phone' I said, slightly amused at his reaction but curious non the less about what was on his phone.

'yeah well, its Chad Dylan cooper's phone. And _no-one _ touches Chad Dylan coopers phone!' Chad said, brushing imaginary dust from his jacket and straightening his collar

'well fine then!' I said, starting the argument I lov-hated so much...yeah, hated

'fine!' Chad retorted

'good' I said, taking a step forward

'good' Chad said, mimicking my action until we were nearly nose-to-nose

'are we good?' I asked him, staring deep into his gorgeous blue eyes

'we are so good'' he replied, staring deep into mine. Suddenly, chads phone went of and we both snapped out of it. He pulled out his phone once more and accepted he call 'let me hear you say hey!'

'…...' I couldn't hear whoever he was talking to speak so all I could hear was a high pitched chipmunk style voice

'no, she stopped' Chad said. Who stopped what? He wasn't talking about me, was he?

'…...'

'yeah, I know. But she'll probably do something like that again, so there's no need to worry' Chad said, glancing at me, but he saw I was looking and looked away

'…...'

'no, they're not here, I think they're rehearsing'

'…...'

'no I don't like it!'

'…...'

'I don't! I don't like her!'

'…...'

'have you been talking to Selena?'

'…...'

'peace out sukkah!' Chad then hung up the phone angrily and shoved it in his jacket pocket. I was looking at him sceptically 'what?' he asked exasperatedly

'who do you 'not' like? And who's been talking to Selena?' I asked, acting like I couldn't care less but really I wanted him to answer really badly...not that _I _like him or anything psht

'no-one! I don't like anyone! Especially not you!' he yelled aggressively at me, I jumped back, tears springing easily to my eyes. 'sonny? Are you crying? Look, I didnt mean to shout'

'just go back to your drama snobs cooper' I said,when he hesitated I said 'go!' with that, he stalked out of the room cockily and I sunk onto the sofa, the bunny seemed to be blinking at me so I shoved it onto the floor grumpily. Suddenly, Chad ran back in, set the bunny on a table gave a thumbs up to it and ran out again. I just stared at him in confusion, even after he left I stared at the doorway. I was like that until my cast-mates came back.

**Did anyone get that the original inspiration came from that episode of zoey 101?I used to be obsessed with it XD**

**I'll post the second half when I can :)**

**love**

**Riona x**


	2. cahoots?

**Hi, its been a while. Well it hasn't for me because for some reason I wrote the end a/n before this one o.O so when I wrote the end of what you are going to read I was opening a packet of love hearts. And now I'm finishing eating them! creepy. Well, not really but still.:)**

**FRED! (you will understand this later (see, creepy right?) :))**

**don't you just love Bruno Mars? He's so cute. I mean he sings just the way you are which is amazing and then grenade which is sooo gorgeous and a bit sad too. :') that's all I've got to say :D**

**hey, this is 8 pages long! whoaa, creepiness again. Your at the start where there's only a few lines but im at the end where there's 8 pages and 3 endings! (again, you will understand this later)**

**disclaimer: whoa whoa whoa I don't ever remember saying I own the awesomeness of swac? I only own these words and this plot and this laptop :) just sayin'**

_'cha' I started to say but I stopped to muffle my laughter 'Chad? Wh-why have you got a b-bunny?' by this time I started to shake with holding in my laughter. This was the funniest thing I'd seen all day! and I work on a comedy show._

_'I er, I got it for you' he said then dropped the bunny on a chair on the left of the room with a sigh_

_'er, thanks Chad, that's...unexpected.' I said, it sounding like a question_

* * *

_'you want us to think, that Chad came all the way over from his drama show to give you this' tawni said sceptically, holding up my bunny_

_'do you believe it?' I asked hopefully, giving my best puppy dog face_

_'who do you 'not' like? And who's been talking to Selena?' I asked, acting like I couldn't care less but really I wanted him to answer really badly...not that I like him or anything psht _

_'no-one! I don't like anyone! Especially not you!' he yelled aggressively at me, I jumped back, tears springing easily to my eyes. 'sonny? Are you crying? Look, I didnt mean to shout'_

_'just go back to your drama snobs cooper' I said,when he hesitated I said 'go!' with that, he stalked out of the room cockily and I sunk onto the sofa, the bunny seemed to be blinking at me so I shoved it onto the floor grumpily. Suddenly, Chad ran back in, set the bunny on a table gave a thumbs up to it and ran out again. I just stared at him in confusion, even after he left I stared at the doorway. I was like that until my cast-mates came back._

**Sonny's pov**

**from: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**to: Sonny Munroe**

**sorry**

**from: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**to: Sonny Munroe**

**sonny, answer, I just apologised! That's a big thing for me!**

**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**to: Sonny Munroe**

**look, I know your mad, but don't take it out on the bunny. Pick it up off the floor please!**

**From: Sonny Munroe**

**To: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**how do you know its on the floor? o.O, still not talking to you**

**from: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**to: Sonny Munroe**

**because...Dora told me...**

**if your not talking to me, why are you texting me?**

**From: Sonny Munroe**

**to: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**you talked to ZORA?**

**Texting is pressing buttons on an electronic device, talking is moving your lips with sound coming out (unless your voice goes up and down, then its singing ^_^)**

**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**to: Sonny Munroe**

**er, yeah...**

**but you're communicating with me**

**don't quote elf to me.**

**From: Sonny Munroe**

**to: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**and she told you that the bunny you got me is on the floor?**

**I said im not TALKING to you, I have to communicate with you. Who else will tell you that your a jerk everyday?**

***gasp* you've seen elf?**

**p.s. You're a jerk**

**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**to: Sonny Munroe**

**okay, maybe I didnt talk to her then...**

**yes, I've seen elf. Don't tell the press or I'll...hmm not telling you my blackmail plan yet, I'll save that for later muahaha**

**p.s. Thanks, im touched**

after that I didn't bother texting back, my phone ran to of battery. So instead, I did what I always did when I was angry/confused/annoyed at Chad. I stormed over to Mackenzie falls. Of course. It was easy because I've never been on the banned wall, weird... anyway, the whole place appeared to be empty except for the crew, that ALL of them seemed to be on a break. I could hear a lot of laughing coming from the computer room so I decided that I may as well see what all these people were laughing at.

I pushed open the expensive mahogany door to reveal a crowd of khaki, navy and pink all watching a large plasma screen TV. They were watching a video of something that I couldn't see that was put on pause a few moments after I entered.

'oh my Chad Dylan Cooper, that is so hilarious, it will _have_ to go on the website. And the 'best bits' TV show we'll have when we get the TV channel set up. Which we will have because we are the number one tween show.' a voice that could only belong to the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper came from the front of the crowd. All the Mackenzie falls cast or clones nodded their heads in agreement with what he'd said and a babble of 'oh yes Chad's and 'we'll show them' rose up from them.

'I think someone came in, maybe chastity's back with the loganberry smoothies.' Devon shouted from somewhere in the crowd. Not that I know his name because I watch the falls psst. But anyway, everyone in front of me turned to stare at me and the crowd parted so Chad could strut majestically to the front, no doubt so he could have the first loganberry smoothie or something.

'sonny, oh, hi, what are you doing here?' Chad asked in voice so high it cracked slightly. He walked over and put his arm around me awkwardly 'what have you seen?' he whispered furiously in my ear.

'nothing, nothing. There's too many people in the way. Why? Are you watching something you shouldn't chaddy?' I asked smirking, jumping to the conclusion that they were watching so random! Even though it didnt really fit with what he'd said afterwards.

'n-no, why would you think that?' he stuttered nervously and the rest of his cast all nodded their heads in such perfect synchronisation it was creepy.

'yeah, its not like we've put a secret cam-' portlyn started, obviously nearly revealing something because Chad grabbed her and shoved his hand over her mouth.

'she means we haven't put a secret cam...ping chair up on the lawn that only we can sit on.' Chad said quickly. 'now, you've got to go.' he pushed me toward the door, but I held onto the frame.

'but I only just got here, cant I stay and see what you were looking at...' I asked, peeked over his shoulder only to be faced with a blank screen.

'NO!' the whole cast of Mackenzie falls shouted at me while Devon 'sneakily' wheeled the TV out of the room.

'can someone please get this random out of here? I seriously need to update my 'do not admit wall' I mean its not like your on there because I _like_ you or anything...' Chad rambled starting with a screech and ending with a strange tone that might have been loved up...not that I care or even bothered to think about it DUH! 'anyway GET OUT!' Chad screeched and two security guard came running in the door towards me.

'its all right, I'm going, I'm going. So how are you guys doing? Has your wife had her baby yet?' I asked while walking out the door with Reggie and Steve. They're the security guards that Chad always uses to get me off his set, it happens so often I've gotten to know them pretty well.

_Meanwhile at the so so random! Prop-house._

**Tawni's pov**

'WHAT IS THIS!' I screamed, staring in horror at what I could see on my amazingly tawni-licious hot pink laptop. No, it wasn't that coco moco coco had been stopped. It was...

'someone's been putting videos of us online!' zora screeched from somewhere in the vent system. All of a sudden she was stepping out of her sarcophagus with her lime green laptop in hand. 'there's a website been put up called www. SoRandomRevealed .com !'

'and a new TV channel called randomtv where there's shows like 'So Random does the funniest things' and 'secret big brother in the So Random prop-house'.' Nico cried from where he was sat watching tv with Grady.

'hey guys, there's something funny going on at the falls. You would not believe what... why are you all looking so shocked and upset?' sonny said as she walked in the door, taking in our pale shocked faces.

'yeah, while you were flirting with your husband-to-be _someone_ put video's of us doing embarrassing things in here and I've been assocciated with them on TV and the internet!' I said gesturing to Nico and Grady who waved. 'because yesterday I talked to them, but all I said was 'move.' but now I'm not cool any more!' I whined to sonny, showing her the website.

'hey tawni! We are not going to get married but while I was there,well it was really strange, Chad and all the falls people were watching something on a TV that they wouldn't let me see and were laughing about it and saying how they would put it on the 'best bits' TV show when they get the new TV channel up and how they were going to put it on the website either. But then Chad got really annoyed when he saw me and sent me out. I don't know what was going on over there but it was weird.' sonny explained, jabbering on about the falls. I on the other hand used my pocket mirror to reapply my coco moco coco lips.

'you idiots, cant you see what's going on?'zora exclaimed throwing her arms around in the air.

'er... no?' we all asked I unison, I don't know why, but we do that a lot.

'its the falls! the falls are posting these videos of us online! there's probably a hidden camera in here somewhere...' zora said suspiciously, rising even more suspicion in everyone else.

'well I don't know where it is, I've been over at the falls this entire time!' sonny said, blissfully unaware of what she'd just reminded all of us of.

'sonny! You were at the falls, I bet you were in cahoots with Chad this entire time, _I bet the camera is in the teddy that Chad 'gave to you' for 'no reason'_' zora said sneakily grabbing hold of the bear and made motions to rip its head off.

'NO!' Sonny screamed snatching back the teddy bear and stroking its head. 'I may have been over there but I am not in cahoots with Chad. Didn't we get over the cahoots thing the last time zora?' sonny asked, still with her arms around the bear.

'ZORA!' Grady and Nico cried in unison (like I said, they do that a lot) staring and pointing at her.

'zora was in cahoots last time!' Grady explained.

'wait, wasn't it tawni?' Nico asked.

'no, no, no, zora was the host.' Grady replied.

'oh yeah, Chad was being pranked...' Nico said

'then who was in cahoots?' they both said together.

'NO ONE! No-one was in a cahoots!' zora screamed at them.

'well who is this time?' Nico asked.

'sonny?' Grady asked.

'no!' replied sonny defensively. 'maybe no-one's in cahoots, but we do know its the falls so we've gotta do something about that.'

'but where's the hidden camera?' I asked deciding to join in the 'cast discussion' 'I wanna be ready!'

'I still think its inside the bear!' zora screamed, yanking the bear from sonnys grasp. Suddenly a commotion could be heard from outside the prop-house the word 'they're onto us' and 'go sort it out Chad' could be heard in the distinct voices of Chad clones. Otherwise known as the falls kids.

'hey guys,' Chad said in a falsely casual tone walking in the door nervously

'hello Chad.' sonny said suspiciously, staring at him with what she thought was an evil look. She actually looked like she had something in her eye.

'just coming to check up on the bear, I think it should be put back over here don't you think Dora?' chad said, taking it and placing it back into its original position. He gave the bear what he though was a sneaky wink and half ran half walked out of the room.

**Sonny's pov**

'its in the bear.' we all shouted in unison. Wow, tawni's right, we do do that a lot. Ha-ha, do do.

So that's how we came to the part in the story with the roll, and the blue bunny.. well actually, this happened first.

'lets get it out!' cried zora psychotically pulling a pair of tweezers out from I don't know where, advancing on the bear menacingly.

'wait! Actually, why don't we have a little fun with the falls, and show them that we know, just before we break the camera. And I've got the perfect plan to get their screams of annoyance on camera, show them we know and break the camera in here, al in one.' I said, and from the smiles on my cast's faces they thought this was a good plan.

'but how do we do that?' tawni asked a little dumbly.

'its easy, we fight fire with fire...' I said ominously.

So that show I came to this: (here it is, just in case you forgot)

_I sneaked onto the Mackenzie falls set, in the place where they hang out backstage, dressed head to toe in black, and carrying a big blue bear. I did a dramatic action type roll across the plush royal blue carpet and looked side to side to check the coast was clear and pulled a black ski mask over my face and hair. _

_'get it done' came tawni's voice ominously from the walkie talkie attached to my belt, so I did. I rushed across the room and placed the bear on the massage table that I'd once led on. The bears big blue head flopped to one side cutely and I pushed down one of it's furry ears to cover the red flashing light in the bears left eye. The I realised that it would do its job like that and put it back up again. I then stepped back to admire my handiwork and placed a handwritten note of 'thanks' under its right arm. Suddenly a door flew open, Chad and the drama-snobs clattered out of the door. Chad holding an ipad, that I caught a glimpse of our prop-house and Nico and Grady playing video games on it before he put it behind his back suspiciously._

_'gotta go Chad!' I yelled before running out of the door and to my set. _

I ended up doing it because Nico and Grady were still convinced I was in cahoots with Chad and I had to 'prove my innocence'. I don't even know what goes through their heads sometimes. Anyway, we got a nice good girlish scream from Chad when zora smashed the teddy's head up with a sledgehammer which we are planning to put on youtube. But I felt a little pang of something when I saw the big hammer smash down on present from Chad. Not that I cared or anything. But I definitely felt something. the next day me and tawni were checking our youtube comments in the prop-house when Chad walked in with another teddy bear.

'Chad? What are you doing? I don't want another bear so you can spy on us again.' I said pushing him away.

'no, this one doesn't have a camera in it!' Chad said.

'we better leave.' tawni whispered to everyone else and they 'sneakily' tip-toed out of the room.

'oh yeah, and I'm supposed to believe that.' I said sceptically.

'please, its just a little thing to say I'm sorry. Because I am, truly.' Chad said, setting the bear down on the table, realising his mistake, he moved it to the sofa.

'but its exactly the same as the other one.' I said, looking at the bear.

'exactly, so you can remember this day.' Chad said

'why would I want to remember this day? Oh yes,'the day Chad Dylan cooper embarrassed me on TV and the internet?'' I said

'no, because its the day I did this...'

**now here's a chance to decide what happened next in the story. Was the next line...**

**B)**Chad poured something disgusting over my head and I saw a flash of a camera from behind my closed eyes.

'peace out sukkah!' he cried before running out of the room, camera in hand.

'CHAD DYLAN COOPER!'

**B) **I felt a pair of lips touch mine and I instantly forgave him, melting into the kiss.

'I love you'

'I love you too'

**c) **I leant in, closer and closer as he did the same. Our lips were about to touch when...he set off an air horn in my ear causing me to shriek out in fear and pain at the noise.

'of course its got a camera in it, PAYBACK! peace out sukkah!'

**so, tell me which one a, b or c that you would have wanted to happen. Because I have no idea muahahahaa. Unless you come up with your OWN idea! then if you do, I'll write it in an a/n and give YOU the credit :D**

**so do it. Doo it now! you know you wanna ;-)**

**the website that zora mentions doesn't exist, its free for Chad to take if he wants. I checked :) **

**you know who I'm obsessed with right now? Fred! The guy off youtube, he has a movie (that I haven't seen yet BOOHOOO!) he's HILARIOUS. Seriously, go check out his videos. There's 84 :) his voice is Sooo awesome. If I was Judy, I'd totally date him. And I want a friendly neighbourhood squirrel and a cat with rabies! :D seriously, just type /Fred after the bit :D **

**guess what? today's WEDNESDAY! that means tomorrows THURSDAY! and you know what that means? COME FLY WITH ME IS ON! :D if you haven't seen it, go see it :D it also means one week from today the new series of Waterloo road starts :D and three days from today a new episode of the vampire diaries comes out! and tomorrow I get to see my best friend! are you happy for me?**

**[end of rambly a/n]**

**love Riona**

**xx**


End file.
